Best Kept Secrets
by my time is now
Summary: An birthday one shot present for xthefirestillburns, John and Trish have a secret and they intend on keeping it that way.


Disclaimer: I do not own any superstar/diva that may be mentioned in this story. I do not own any names, trademarks, etc. associated with World Wrestling Entertainment. No copyright infringement was intended by this story. I only own the plot.

A/N1- This one shot is dedicated to the amazing **xthefirestillburns** , whose Birthday is today, hope she has a wonderful day ans all the luck in future.

This week's Raw was taking place in Toronto and John Cena was looking very much forward to it. As always WWE creative had requested hometown former diva Trish Stratus to make an appearance and despite giving birth to a baby boy just a few months ago, she had accepted it. WWE had heavily promoted her appearance for the last few days and the arena was completely sold out.

John along with the other superstars and divas were all very excited to meet Trish and her new born baby. The last time John had seen her was almost one and a half years ago in yet another house show. That time she had her almost 2 years older daughter with her. Ever since their mixed tag team match on the 22 December, 2008, they had formed a bond of sort and often called each other and remained in contact.

He knew that Trish was supposed to enter the arena at least 2 hours before the show for backstage meetings and greetings with the WWE employers and that gave John just enough time for the little conversation he had in mind with Trish. He checked his watch and on calculation realised it probably was time for her to enter the building. He decided to visit the canteen where he knew Trish would be headed once she arrives there. He wanted to be amongst the first to greet her.

As John approached the canteen he could see a small crowed formed in the middle with various superstars and divas gathered around something or rather somebody. He quickened his pace once he realised that Trish had actually already arrived and was being greeted by them. As he walked further into the area, he could hear many oohs, aahs, so cute, very adorable and all such words and he had to smile a bit. Of course her baby would be a cute one, like mother like son, he thought.

Once he reached there, he still could not see Trish because of the crowd but he could hear her laughing and many Thank You's coming from her. Before he could insert himself in the crowd, his eyes fell on a small girl who was standing a few metres away from the gathering, looking bored, taking in the surroundings. He recognised her at once, Trish's daughter, Sophia. He felt bad for the girl, everyone was so much consumed with the newest addition to the family that no one seemed to give her any attention.

He approached and knelt down in front of her, instantly catching her attention. A big smile appeared on her face as she recognised the person kneeling before her. She tried to run but he had a big friendly smile on his face as he reached forward and took her small hand in his big ones, her body automatically coming closer. Before he could say something, a loud frantic and worried voice came from inside the medium sized crowd.

"Sophie? Where is Sophie? Where did she go?" a worried Trish came into view as the crowd parted for her. Her eyes instantly fell on John and her daughter and she visibly relaxed. "There you are", she said as she came forward and hugged the small child, her small hands still clutched in to John's big ones. She turned her attention to him then, "Hello John."

"Hello Trish, nice to see you too, how are you?" John asked as he stood up from his kneeling position, their hands still intertwined, the small child now looking up at him with her big eyes. Trish pulled her daughter, there by breaking the contact and John immediately felt something lost. The little girl looked between her mother and the familiar stranger as they hugged.

"You are her favourite, she always has a huge smile on her face when she watches you on TV, she can even do the You Cant See Me thing." Trish said with a little smile. John had to smile too, it seems that he had a way with connecting to children. Before he could reply, Natalya with Trish's son in her arms, interrupted them. They exchanged a few words before she handed Trish her baby and then left. By then most of the people had left since it was time to get ready for the show. In the meantime John picked up the little girl and kissed her in the cheeks.

"Hello Sweety, how are you doing?" he asked as he put the girl down. She instantly ran behind her mother peeking at him from the sides. "She is very shy around other people, at home, you cant keep her quite, always talking something." Trish said trying to bring Sophie to front but she would not budge. Leaving a sigh Trish said, "okay John, I got to go now, have to meet Paul and Stephanie, I will meet you later in your locker room." She waved him bye as she walked away with her children, John watching them still thinking of the up coming conversation with Trish, later alone.

John had his part in the 2nd hour of the show. He neither saw nor heard from Trish the entire time. He however saw her in the ring as she addressed the crowd but she did not have her children with her. She had a huge ovation as she finished her speech and returned. Finally it was time for his segment and he left his locker room and went to the gorilla. After his part was over, he returned to his locker room only to see Trish sitting there waiting for him.

She was sitting alone, neither Sophia nor her new born baby was there and John was actually expecting just that. He sat down beside her and suddenly the atmosphere of the room changed, none of them looking at each other.

"Where are the kids?" John asked first.

"With the girls, they said they could look at them till the show is over." Trish replied.

"Sophie has got quite big, missed seeing her in person" John said in a soft voice, "Also I really thought you wont come here, that you would not want to talk with me."

"Why would not I? Yes we are keeping a secret which I don't want to see the light of the day ever, but that does not mean I will not want to talk with you?" Trish exclaimed.

"You know how hard it is for me to look at her and not call her my daughter, she has got so pretty as well, just like her mother", John smiled at Trish.

"I understand John, I really do, but we decided to keep it a secret for a reason, this secret will surely ruin my marriage if it ever comes out. What happened at the after party of our tag team match was just a drunken one night stand, nothing more. When I got pregnant I quickly calculated and found out you were the potential father, not Ron, but obviously he did not need to know that. I did not want to deprive you of this knowledge so I called you first. Others think that I conceived a little early, but it was actually a perfect pregnancy." Trish said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I understand too. When we woke up that day, we promised not to tell anyone about it. Then when you called me telling about the pregnancy and that I could be the potential father, I was shocked. But later I was really happy. I wanted to take an active part in her life but you blocked me and that is understandable. You had your husband with you and I could not ruin it. I also had a girlfriend then. But it still was not easy on my part." John replied with a sigh of his own.

Trish felt bad for him. Of course it was hard for him, but it was hard for her too, to live with the false notation that Ron was the father of Sophie. She had however kept John updated on their daughter's upbringing. She had constantly sent him pictures of Sophie's various stages of development but still it sure could not fill the void of real parents seeing their daughter grow up with their own eyes. She had made sacrifices and was still making them but of course John's sacrifice was bigger.

"However I will not break my promise though, I will not tell anyone about our one night stand or about Sophia being our daughter. You have a stable marriage and after my divorce I am just getting back into the dating game. I just wish I could see her more often and hope you will keep sending me pictures of her."

"Of course I will do that John. Good news is Stephanie offered me a job as some sort technical adviser for the divas, I have not yet agreed though but if I say yes, we will be travelling with the roster, that way you can see her more often." Trish replied with a smile.

John smiled fully after a long time, it was really a good news and he really hoped she would say yes. He was also worried that too much bonding with the little girl might get him attached which would only cause his suffering to increase, when the parting time would arrive. But he would not dwell on that, from now on he would be looking forward to spending more time with his daughter.

The End

A/N2- Yes it is not exactly a happy story but I think it turned out well, also it is little on the short side.

Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistakes, English is not my first language. So the usual rant at the end, read this story, review it, tell me what you feel about it, give me suggestions on what to improve and how to improve, they are all very much appreciated. Until next time, byeeee


End file.
